Toxic Tears
by rainyRay
Summary: PrussiaxNyo!Russia; Highschool Au; Anya is ready to take her life and her boyfriend Gilbert isn't about to let her do such a thing. But will he really make it in time before she is lost and he can't tell her he loves her? Mentions of sex, near suicide


**Rachele: I'm not really sure where this care from, but I love it.**

**Ebony: I love it too~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. And that poem belongs to my best friend/fellow FF user: JapaneseClute.**

**PAIRINGS: Prussia x Nyo!Russia**

**UNIVERSE: AU**

**CHARACTERS: Anya (Nyo!Russia), Gilbert (Prussia)  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: Almost Suicide, mentions of sex (nothing graphic), gender bender**

* * *

><p><strong>HAJIME<strong>_  
><em>

_Toxic tears line my eyes._

_Threatening to fall but that's no surprise._

_Betraying me, streaming down my face._

_Breaking a smile I cannot replace._

_Sickening lies come to mind._

_Darkness in my world, I might as well be blind._

_You have a heart._

_Whatever you do don't let it fall apart_

_Loud ringing gunshot._

_Heartbeat trying not to stop._

_Wicked smile crossing my face._

_Blood seeping through an open hole._

_My life was something that you stole._

_My immobile hands grow cold._

_This is the end._

_My final story has been told._

_For the last time. . ._

_Toxic tears line my eyes._

_Falling as my heartbeat dies._

_Mixing with the blood on my face._

_Leaving you scars that I cannot replace._

_~Anya_

Gilbert nearly dropped the note that he had found in the bottom of his locker to the ground.

He had been going out with Anya for at least 6 months. She had asked him out for reasons he'd never know, but there relationship had been cold with no shown emotion.

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert and Anya walked down the crooked sidewalk, at least a foot apart, an awkward and thick silence hanging between them. Gilbert would have given anything to break it. Or at the very least to reach over and hold her hand. Or maybe he could invite her to his house. <em>

* * *

><p>Gilbert's feet pounded across the floor to the place he knew Anya would be: the roof.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert cracked open the door to the roof, grinning when he saw that Anya was still there. He didn't move from his position watching her. He simply stood there and watched. For him, that was enough.<em>

* * *

><p>Gilbert's head was unpleasantly blank. He bounded up the steps to the roof, breathing heavily, his heart pounding wildly.<p>

He threw the door open, and sure enough, there was Anya, a silver pistol in her hand, pointed to her head.

"Stop!" he yelled.

She whipped around to see him stumbling towards her, the note she delicately placed in his locker clenched in his hand. The toxic tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she clenched the gun tighter.

"Let me die!" she shrieked, "You don't love me anyway! You never did and you never will! Why did you mislead me? Why did you agree to be with me if you knew it would only break my heart?"

"You idiot!" he growled, lunging forward with a burst of adrenaline; he grabbed her wrists and held tightly, making her let go of the gun.

"I _always _loved you. _Always_. Nothing could make me say otherwise," he brought her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She gripped the back of his red and black striped hoodie, crying silently into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Later, when they lay in the throes of Gilbert's blankets, using the soft white sheets to cover their naked bodies that pressed together pleasantly, Anya would ask how Gilbert had found her on that roof, and Gilbert would smugly answer that he would always find her when she was lost.<p>

And behind that smug façade, he would be making a promise that they both knew he'd always keep.

And Anya would always remember that look of horrifying fear from her boyfriend she thought had not a care in the world.

And Gilbert would always remember that moment of startling weakness from his lover whom he'd (secretly) thought would always be so much stronger than him.

Together, they were two parts of a whole. One could never survive without the other.

Gilbert made Anya feel carefree so that she could continue to feel strong, and Anya made Gilbert feel strong so that he could continue to feel carefree.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachele: No flames, I really like this one. :heart:<strong>

**Ebony: It's so cute. . .**

**Ivory: Poor Russia. -sniffles-**

**I'm a whore for reviews.**


End file.
